Change
by missvampirecat
Summary: I woke up in a van.
1. Chapter 1

"You have not payed the debt back yet, Allison." He had a deep voice.

"I need more time, Oliver."

"You have already been given more time."

"Please, I need more time, I can't give it back today"

"Tomorrow is the deadline."

_Click_

_What was that about?_ I put down my book and walked into the lounge room.

"Mum, are you ok?"

"Yes. Were you listening to me on the phone?"

"No, you just seem worried."

"I'm ok, don't worry, Lilly" She said, slightly smiling.

"Ok."

I picked up the book again and tried to read it but it was hard to concentrate, I really wanted to know who it was my mum was talking too but asking her would be rude and awkward.

"It's nine, you should go to bed now"

I think she has forgotten that my bedtime is eleven but I didn't really want to argue with her.

"Good night"

"Good night"

I woke up to the sound of arguing, at three a clock. It was very odd.

"You shouldn't have borrowed money from him in the first place."

I'm pretty sure that was my dad.

"I didn't have a choice."

"What's he going to do if you don't pay him back the money?"

"I don't know"

There was a long silence and then they both left, probably to go to sleep. Hopefully I would too. Maybe everything will be better tomorrow.

I hope it is.

Four O'clock. The zillionth time I'd woken up and checked the time. I just couldn't stay asleep. Everytime I'd drift off I'd be jerked awake again for no apparent reason. Finally, exhaustion started to get to me. I drifted off, finally.

It was four and I knew I shouldn't be awake right but I couldn't get back to sleep, it was hard enough to sleep for an hour. Maybe there is a reason I'm supposed to be up, maybe their isn't. I take back the thing I said before about not being able to sleep, sometimes I can sleep, sometimes I can't and of course this happens tonight.

I woke up in a van.

A.N, Sorry about the chapter being so short also when I do the characters from the books they may be a bit off character. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed was the heat, I wasn't used to it. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't anywhere near my hometown, to be honest I didn't really know where I actually was but it was different. I looked around at the surroundings which weren't really worth looking at, the colours were bland from the sun. The people walking around didn't seem that different except for one. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and extremely strange vampire bunny slippers. I walked over to him while trying to keep calm.

"Umm, excuse me, what is this?" I asked while still keeping the calm feeling I had practised most of my life.

"What is what?" He said.

"This town, where is it?"

"Texas, are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry, my name's Lilly, what's this towns name?"

"This towns name is Morganville and my name is Myrnin" He then did a bow like someone from those movies based in the eighteen hundreds.

"Ok"

"Would you like a donut?"

"Umm, no thanks"

"Well, I have to be off"

And he walked away. After a couple of minutes it ocoured to me that I was still wearing my cat pajamas, which made me wonder why Myrnin hadn't said anything about it, maybe the town was used to people dressing weirdly. I kept on wondering around looking at the different houses until I knew tha walked to one more block I'd faint. I sat down at the edge of the road for a couple minutes.

"Are you ok?" The girl saying this was wearing black clothing with bits of turquoise, she looked slightly scary but the fact that she was smiling was a good sign.

"Yes, do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, here" She gave me a quick smile while passing over the phone.

I put in my Mums phone number and waited for it to start ringing.

_The who you have called is not available at the moment, please leave a detailed message after the tone._

"No answer?"

"Yes"

"Hey, I'm Eve"

"Im Lilly"

"Do you want to come inside, I think there's chilli."

"Sure"

A.N If your wondering Myrnin was out of his lab for donuts because DONUTS ARE AWESOME! Also I will post the next chapter when I get five reviews :). Also, thankyou for the first review morganvilleisthebest, read her storys, theyre great. u/3319239/


End file.
